Coeurs Brisés, coeurs rafistolés
by Chefnem
Summary: ONE SHOT - Hermione est éreintée, Drago est seul. Lorsqu'elle décide de partir, comment peut-il la retenir ? Ce qu'ils ont, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Seulement du désespoir. Persos assez OOC.


**Note de l'auteur : **

Walla, walla ! Ceci est mon premier poste (mais pas ma première fic). J'ai essayé de faire attention au style, corriger les erreurs de conjugaison, de grammaire et d'orthographe au maximum, mais je m'excuse d'avance si vous relevez des fautes et aussi pour les nombreuses répétitions. Le premier morceau d'Hermione est un peu mal introduit et je ne pense pas que la mise en page soit bien faite, maiiiiiiis vous vous arrêtez pas hein ? XD Pour ce qui l'avait lu sur hpf, cette fic est toujours dédiée à Milady2, et j'y ai apporté quelques modifications. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! (J'allais oublier, J'AIME les reviews !)

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R. et a la Warner Bross Compagny ou un truc du genre xD

_**  
...Coeurs brisés, coeurs rafistolés...**_

Enfin, bientôt la marque, je l'attends depuis bien longtemps. Je crois que _Père_ est fier de moi. Il me l'avait promis, pour mes 17 ans... Je suis content. Peut-être a-t-il de l'estime pour moi ?  
L'état de santé de _Mère_ se dégrade au fil des jours. Elle m'a toujours considéré comme un fils... fantastique. Je dois tenir ça de Père. Il est mon modèle, mon merveilleux modèle. Que peut-on lui reprocher ? A part la volonté d'avoir un fils ayant une vie confortable...Rien. Il est si parfait... La vie est parfois difficile, mais je sais que c'est pour mon bien qu'il fait tout ça. Pour mon bien. Quelques mal traitements, ça forge le caractère, non ?

Quelle satisfaction d'être un sang pur…

Malgré tout cela, quelque chose me manque. Quelque chose que l'on ne m'a jamais donné et que même si je ne l'ai pas encore ressenti, je sais quand j'en ai besoin. Je me sens de plus en plus bizarre. Je ne vois plus la vie comme autrefois... Elle me semble changée depuis quelques temps. Sans doute est-ce dû à cause de l'âge. N'empêche qu'il manque quelque chose dans ma vie, je ne sais quoi, mais il me manque quelque chose ... Pourtant, j'ai tout, je suis riche à en mourir, puissant, j'ai un bon père, de bons résultats à l'école, des dizaines de fans club, un avenir assuré, un physique parfait... que pourrait-il me manquer ? Ma vie me semble bien vide tout à coup...

**,-('-.,('-.,°,.-',),.-',)-,**

_Merlin, je ne saurai dire à quel point je souffre. Il n'y a pas un jour où l'on me rabaisse à cause de mon sang. Sang-de-bourbe, Sang Impur... des prétextes inutiles et vexants. Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça, recevoir des insultes... une stupide histoire de sang... Pourquoi ne veulent-Ils pas m'accepter comme je suis ? Pourtant Ils voient bien que malgré cela, je suis aussi forte qu'eux dans le domaine magique ! Je les surpasserai... Je leur prouverai que le sang n'a rien avoir et que l'on a rien sans rien... je leur prouverai !_

_Mais je me sens seule. Ron et Harry me délaissent pour leurs petites copines, qui, au passage, ne sont que des sales petites pestes. Quand elles sont avec eux, et moi avec, elles me font leur sourire hypocrite et quand ils partent, elles également me rabaissent... Comment réussir délaissée et sans aucun soutien ?  
Qu'ai-je fait pour être aussi... exclue ? On m'en veut d'être la meilleure et pourtant, il faut bien qu'il y est une "meilleure", non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne veux pas être la dernière... Je _leur_ prouverai qui je suis et ce que je vaux._

_Pourquoi Harry et Ron m'ont-ils abandonnée ? Même Hagrid s'éloigne un peu... Il se repli sur lui-même... comme moi en fait. Je ne parle presque plus, je ne mange presque plus et ne ris plus.  
De toute façon, plus personne ne fait attention à moi... Enfin, sauf pour m'insulter. Et pour ça, il y a Malfoy et sa petite bande de benêts. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle... que des imbéciles de première. Ils s'amusent à venir me voir pour me dire que je suis moche, bête et stupide pour me rappeler sans cesse que je ne suis qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe. Mais au moins, eux, se souviennent de moi, ils savent que j'existe..._

_Par Merlin, je suis si fatiguée de vivre... déjà... je n'ai que 17 ans._

_Aujourd'hui la bande de débiles est venue me rendre visite. Enfin, juste leur chef, Malfoy. Il est venu me dire que je n'étais qu'une sale traînée. Je m'y suis habituée. J'ai les yeux vides et tristes, et Malfoy est parti. Que j'aimerai bien le frapper, déverser toute ma haine et ma colère sur lui. Je veux me défouler sur ce sale gosse de riche ! Un sale blond de m qui me pourrit ma vie parce que la sienne est pire que celle que je mène ! Ce s... ! J'irai le chercher jusqu'en Enfer pour lui dire que je le déteste ! Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le hais, il me répugne chaque jour de plus en plus ! Parfois je me demande encore comment je fais pour être vivant en étant à côté de lui ! JE LE DETESTE ! Calme-toi Hermione, calme-toi. La violence n'a jamais réglé aucun problème. Mais il a l'air d'avoir une vie tellement meilleure que la mienne..._

_Mes parents ne savent rien de moi, ils ne me voient pratiquement jamais, ils ne savent rien de mes goûts, de mes "amis", de l'école... Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'il se passe. Papa, Maman, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise..._

_Je suis seule, quand est-ce que quelqu'un me verra, moi et non "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout", et non "Sang-De-Bourbe", et non "Amie-Du-Survivant" ? Quand ? Quand ! Quand est-ce que je trouverai enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à MOI ? Probablement jamais. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-on à moi ? Moi, Hermione Granger ! Personne... Mais bon... Je continue ... à espérer ... par habitude..._

**'-(,.-'(,.-'°'-.,).'-.,)- **

Tout à l'heure quand je suis passé em... la Sang-d'Bourbe, elle était seule, comme d'habitude. A croire que ses ''amis'' se sont enfin rendu compte de ce qu'elle était. Enfin... Potter n'est qu'un Sang-mêlé et Weasley un Traître à son sang, alors ils ne valent pas mieux qu'elle. Elle avait l'air encore plus démunie qu'à l'ordinaire. Quoique... elle est comme ça depuis quelques temps. Un bon bout de temps. Ce n'est plus amusant, je veux qu'elle réagisse ! Bon sang il faut qu'elle s'bouge un peu ! Insulter dans le vent ce n'est pas marrant ! Pfiou, il va falloir que je me trouve un autre joujou à enfoncer... Peut-être que je pourrais taper Pansy ? Elle me colle vraiment trop cette fille ! Bref... je disais donc qu'elle devenait un peu... une poupée en fait. Tiens, je pourrais lui faire n'importe quoi donc. Ce n'est pas à négliger. Je réglerai ça plus tard. Je me pose de plus en plus de questions.

Est-ce que _Père_ me fait faire tout ça pour que j'ai un bon avenir...ou juste pour que Maître ait un Mangemort de plus ? Je ne recherche pas d'affection, mais se servir de moi ! Cette idée me donne la nausée ! Elle me fait dire que je suis manipulé, pris pour un moldu !

D'un côté, s'il pense se servir de moi, je me vengerai, je me retournerai contre lui, et à mon tour, je me servirai de lui...

Quelque chose me manque toujours. Je ne sais pas quoi. Ca m'agace. Je veux savoir ce que c'est, et je finirai par le savoir ! N'empêche que... ça m'intrigue. RIEN ne me manque ! Je suis parfait, et pourtant, je vois bien que ma vie ne l'est pas. Elle est moche. Elle n'a rien à part de l'argent, rien à part de la vengeance, rien à part le Mal, rien à part... moi.

Je dois prendre l'air.

**,-('-.,('-.,°,.-',),.-',)-,**

_Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents partent en voyage, encore, pendant mes vacances. Moi qui voulais les voir... Tant pis, j'en ai l'habitude maintenant. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire avec eux ? Regarder la télévision, une invention moldue ? Faire les magasins, avec eux, qui ne connaissent pas mes goûts ? De toute façon, je n'ai plus goût à rien. Il y a des jours où mes pensées deviennent sombres, et quand je regarde autour de moi... Je me sens exclue de leur Monde. J'y suis étrangère, rien ne me convient... ou bien c'est moi qui ne leur conviens pas. _

_Je suis fatiguée, fatiguée de continuer. Fatiguée d'avoir l'habitude d'être fatiguée. Je vais abandonner la routine. Je me donne deux jours, deux longs jours pour que ça change... ou sinon..._

_Je dois quitter la Salle Commune : des élèves arrivent. Je veux être seule._

**'-(,.-'(,.-'°'-.,).'-.,)- **_  
_

C'est l'hiver. Il fait froid. Il fait nuit noire. Je l'avais prévu : j'ai ma cape. Je viens d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite. Quel nom stupide. Tout ça pour deux ou trois bêtes de foire. Pathétique. Je m'enfonce dans les bois. Je me sens fort. Je peux vaincre tout ce que je veux, quelque soit la créature... et qui que ce soit. Potter. Je le battrai. En public. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt. J'aime sentir ma domination sur les êtres inférieurs, des sauvages.

**,-('-.,('-.,°,.-',),.-',)-, **

_Je me dirige vers la Forêt Interdite. Personne ne s'y rend. Idéal lorsque l'on veut être seule. Je me sens nullement agressée par ces branches, ou ce vent glacial. De toute façon, lequel des deux est le plus gelé ? Ce temps ? Ou bien est-ce mon coeur ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne sens plus rien. Même ma solitude ou ma tristesse. Je m'y suis tellement habituée. Je suis lasse. Je veux partir. Je cours. Je cours désespérément. Où ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux m'échapper. Et si au bout de ces deux longs jours, rien n'est arrivé... je me tiendrais à que j'ai dit. Je m'envolerai, une bonne fois pour toute. Et puis... à qui je pourrai manquer ? Pas grand monde. Harry et Ron sont tellement à rouler des pelles avec leurs traînées... Hagrid tellement renfermé... Mes parents si invisibles... Personne. Au diable les deux jours ! _

_Je continue de courir. Ne jamais s'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je me cogne à quelque chose. Je tombe. Je ne prends pas le temps de regarder pourquoi je suis tombée. Je pleure. Je ne me relève pas. Je suis si épuisée maintenant. Je pleure. Je n'essuie pas mes larmes. Je n'y arrive plus. Je pleure encore plus. Ma vie est si moche._

**'-(,.-'(,.-'°'-.,).'-.,)- **_  
_

Quelqu'un me percute. Violemment. Plus qu'on ne le devrait. Je me retins d'hurler lorsque je vis QUI était en face (ou plutôt en bas) de moi. Une masse qui ressemblait à... Granger. Elle pleurait. Elle PLEURAIT ! Elle ne faisait que ça. C'était une vraie fontaine. J'hésitais. Que devais-je faire ? Mon côté "humain" me disait de la consoler. Enfin... C'était tout de même une sale Sang-De-Bourbe ! Et il n'était pas dans ma nature d'agir ainsi ! Et mon côté "Malfoy" me disait de la rabaisser encore plus, la réduire à ce qu'elle était vraiment. Mais le temps que je me décide, elle se releva, maladroitement car elle faillit retomber, et couru.

**,-('-.,('-.,°,.-',),.-',)-, **

_Je me relève avec peine. Je suis encore toute chamboulée. Je me suis aperçue que j'ai cogné quelqu'un. D'habitude, je m'arrange pour que personne ne me voie comme ça. Je ne prends pas la peine de voir qui c'était. J'ai failli tomber. Ce n'est pas grave. Toute ma vie je n'ai fait que ça. Tomber. Tomber de plus en plus bas. Mais maintenant, il m'est difficile de tomber encore plus bas, je suis déjà au fond du trou. Je me remets à courir, courir encore plus loin. Je n'ai vu qu'une mèche blonde. Une fille peut-être ? Ces cheveux avaient l'air doux, lisses... entretenus en gros. Pas comme les miens. Enfin... je ne les ai vu qu'un centième de seconde._

**'-(,.-'(,.-'°'-.,).'-.,)- **_  
_

Je la laisse partir, je n'en ai que faire de sa vie. je me retourne, elle court, elle court la Sang-De-Bourbe. Pourtant, brusquement, elle s'arrête. Elle s'arrête la Sang-De-Bourbe. Je l'insulte, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'en ai besoin.

Ce devait être le mot de trop. Je ne voulais pas, non, je voulais juste lui dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un, non ! Je fais quelques pas pour m'approcher d'elle. Quelques pas seulement. Je la vois un peu mieux. Je crois qu'elle a arrêté de pleurer. Je n'en suis pas sûr, elle est de dos.

Elle a sorti sa baguette. Elle se retourne. Elle a une mine grave. Elle me regarde comme si le monde ne valait pas la peine d'être vu, comme si elle ne voulait plus vivre. Comme si c'était moi qui lui avait ôté l'envie de vivre. Je crois que c'est ça. Elle lève le petit bâton de bois et... prononce une formule fatale. Je cours la rejoindre, elle ne peut pas être morte ! Je ne veux pas, je ne l'y autorise pas !

Elle a les yeux clos. Elle a ce mince sourire qu'elle a du mal à faire. Son visage est figé, tout est figé, ce temps est figé. Je peux encore tout changer, toute cette réflexion, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est arrivée, mais elle est arrivée et m'a fait réfléchir... Tout ça ne dure pas très longtemps, une ou deux minutes, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. J'espère maintenant... et sincèrement.

Je cours maintenant, je cours, je cours. Je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il se passe. Mon côté humain remonte, il remonte ! Je ne peux plus la laisser comme ça. Quelque chose m'oblige à réagir. Je la rattrape. Je cours plus vite qu'elle. Il le faut. Je dois prouver que je peux aussi avoir un coeur... Une formule pour l'arrêter, une formule pour qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle ne doit pas me voir.

**,-('-.,('-.,°,.-',),.-',)-,**

_ J'entends encore une insulte. Cela suffit. Je m'arrête net. J'en ai décidé ainsi... Je me retourne une dernière fois, peut-être la dernière fois de ma courte vie. Je sors ma baguette, je la pointe vers moi-même. Je n'ose pas prononcer le sortilège de mort. En revanche, je vais utiliser un sort, plus lent, pour que je quitte ce corps et ce monde peu à peu, pour que le changement ne soit pas radical... même si je pense qu'il n'y a rien après la mort... Je souris, je vais enfin être délivrée de toute cette souffrance, cette hypocrisie, finalement de toute déception..._

_ Le sort agi lentement, c'est bien. Peut-être que le moment venu, je serai alors heureuse après cette attente. Qui sait ?_

_ Quelqu'un m'immobilise. Un mince espoir. Peut-être qu'enfin quelqu'un m'aidera ? Je n'y crois plus. J'ai l'habitude des désillusions. On me cache les yeux? Je ne vois plus rien. Je sens qu'on me soulève et qu'on me prend dans les bras. Je serai déjà en train de mourir ? En tout cas, je suis morte très vite si c'est le cas._

**'-(,.-'(,.-'°'-.,).'-.,)- **_  
_

Elle était légère. Je l'avais prise comme si j'allais la bercer. Ce qu'en fait je faisais en quelque sorte. Je lui caresse les cheveux, comme j'ai toujours eu envie qu'on me le fasse. Mais je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un le faire, bizarrement. Je la regarde. Elle a l'air si fatiguée. On dirait qu'elle va mourir... Elle sourit. Elle sourit ! Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un sourire triste comme tout à l'heure. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? Ses traits sont tirés. Elle a du mal à sourire. Je l'aide un peu. Je lui tire doucement le coin de ces lèvres. Elle a l'air si innocente.

**,-('-.,('-.,°,.-',),.-',)-,**

_ Je suis encore en vie apparemment. Je ne veux pas ! Je sens qu'on me dorlote. Combien de temps ai-je attendu ça ? Trop longtemps. Je souris. Je laisse mes yeux fermés. Je veux que ce moment dure. Je sens ses doigts sur ma bouche. J'ai tant envie de les prendre et de les serrer. Non. Au lieu de cela, il me serre encore plus. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage gelé._

**'-(,.-'(,.-'°'-.,).'-.,)- **_  
_

Elle ressemble à une princesse perdue, abandonnée. Je me demande pourquoi elle courait. Elle avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir. Je la ramène au château. Il n'y a personne. Ouf. Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. On me dit de veiller sur elle se soir. J'accepte, à la condition que personne ne me voit. On accepte. Je posai une chaise et m'assis. Je veillais mais je finis par m'assoupir.

**,-('-.,('-.,°,.-',),.-',)-,**

_ Je sens qu'on me soulève. Je me laisse faire. Qui est donc cet Inconnu qui prend tant soin de moi ? Il me ramène au château. Il est si fort... Il m'a emmené à l'infirmerie. Je le sais. J'ai ouvert une demi-seconde les yeux quand je L'ai entendu parler avec l'infirmière et reconnu les murs blancs. Il m'avait allongé sur un de ces confortables lits. Il était de dos. C'était... c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais. Ce n'était pas Harry ou Ron, j'en étais sûre. Il était bien trop grand. Mais surtout... Il avait des cheveux blonds. J'ai peur de qui cela peut être. Je referme mes yeux. Je veux me reposer, Il revenait vers moi. Il me murmura quelques mots pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je ne serai pas toute seule se soir..._

**'-(,.-'(,.-'°'-.,).'-.,)- **_  
_

Lorsque je me réveillai, Elle, était déjà réveillée. Elle fixait le plafond. Elle ne disait rien. Elle savait qui je suis.

"- Granger ? - ...  
- J'ai pas l'intention de causer dans le vent.  
- Merci.  
- C'était normal.  
- Dis, pourquoi tu...  
- ... as fait ça ? Moi-même, je ne le sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas que tu recommences et que ça se sache. Compris ?  
- Ou... oui, oui... bien sûr…. Mais, pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai dit. Mon côté "humain" sûrement.  
- Tu n'étais pas obligé...  
- Je sais.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Moi non plus.  
- Je t'en veux. Dit-elle après un court silence.  
- QUOI ? Le jeune homme blond fut tellement surpris qu'il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.  
- Plus rien ne me retiens ici tu sais. Il y a maintenant longtemps que tout a changé. Je ne peux plus tenir encore un jour, Malfoy. Plus rien de ne me fera changer d'avis.  
- Sûre ?  
- Plus que jamais, Malfoy. Plus que jamais.  
- Faux, Granger, je suis toujours là, moi ! Elle eut un rire jaune.  
- Et en quoi cela change quelque chose ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais mon monde sans Granger est un monde bien triste et vide de divertissements.  
- Hein, quoi ? Tu m'as vue ? Tu t'es vu ? Avoir des lunettes ça te ferait du bien à toi ! Et puis, je ne suis pas un jouet.  
- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas partir !  
- Ah oui, et je pourrai savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.  
- Parce que moi, vois-tu, j'ai besoin de toi."

_Rappel :_ J'VEUUUUX DES REVIIIIIEWS xD 


End file.
